Structural studies on a wide range of proteins described in this proposal require the ability to perform routine amino acid analyses. Moreover, several research projects require the synthesis of specific polypeptides for the elucidation of enzyme structure-function relationships, for studies of hormone action, and for studies of the antigenic structure of complex protein antigens. The snythesis and characterization of these polypeptides would be facilitated by the availability of an automatic solid phase peptide synthesize, and their characterization requires the availability of an amino acid analyzer.